Hospitals and other medical facilities (e.g., imaging centers, cardiology treatment centers, emergency rooms, surgical suites, etc.) include many medical equipment devices operable to deliver diagnosis of admitted patients. In the field of complex medical equipment devices or systems, various techniques have been employed for detecting faults or serviceable conditions and for correcting them.
Early techniques were simply reactive and manual in character. As a fault condition or failure occurred, technicians or service personnel carried out manual troubleshooting operations to identify where the fault my have occurred and correct the malfunction. While such reactive actions are adequate on simple systems, such service strategy does not provide reliable and extendable service, and rely heavily on the experience and knowledge of the service personnel.
There are known approaches to more analytically and repeatedly identify faults and serviceable conditions in both a reactive and proactive manner. However, existing approaches do not address measurement and comparison of an effectiveness of service actions in a reliable and easy manner. For example, none of the approaches adequately address measuring and comparing an effectiveness of proposed service.
The above-mentioned problem can be addressed by the subject matter described herein in the following description.